


Дом

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: Возвращение Санджи домой немного затянулось.





	Дом

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** Санджицентрик, ООС, логика умерла в муках  
>  **Примечание:** альтернативное развитие событий. Что было бы, если Винсмоки нашли Санджи раньше, чем он вернулся к Мугиварам

Трость часто стучала по полу, серые кирпичи стен мелькали мимо. Санджи нашёл у себя в комнате следы чужого присутствия: его непристойные журналы были вывернуты из ящика стола. На страницах остались жирные отпечатки пальцев, а на кровати — куча грязи и крошки чипсов. Санджи очень быстро понял, кто был у него в гостях в его отсутствие.  
Санджи бесцеремонно распахнул дверь в покои одного из старших братьев, Ниджи, игнорируя попытки слуг его остановить. Он бы с радостью подправил Ниджи лицо. Кулаки очень уж чесались. Но, дойдя до его спальни, Санджи застыл как вкопанный.  
Ниджи одной рукой удерживал запястья служанки, прижимал к кровати, второй мял ягодицы у неё под юбкой. Нелепая начесанная вперед причёска двигалась в такт его толчкам. Слышно было, как он быстро дышит, видимо, собираясь кончить. Девушка под ним стонала, и не было понятно, от удовольствия или от боли. Её волосы намокли и прилипли ко лбу, длинные обнаженные ноги лежали на поясе Ниджи, грудь ритмично колыхалась.  
Санджи быстро вышел, надеясь, что Ниджи не успел его заметить. Он быстро закурил на ходу. Поджечь сигарету удалось не с первого раза. Санджи пытался себя убедить — это оттого, что застать брата в постели было отвратительно, но дискомфорт в брюках намекал — дело не в этом.

— Санджи-сама, — служанка остановилась в трёх шагах от него и застыла в почтительной позе. Санджи поднял на неё взгляд, давая понять, что слушает. — Джадж-сама хочет вас видеть. Он ждёт вас в своих покоях.  
Санджи отложил книгу, чтением которой надеялся хоть ненадолго отвлечься от сцены, увиденной у Ниджи. Ему, в отличие от братьев, не давались развлечения с женщинами так легко. Почему-то он не мог просто приказать любой из них составить ему компанию... раздвинуть перед ним ноги. Что-то всегда его останавливало, даже звучащий в голове властный голос отца: «Ты принц, член королевской семьи! Ты не должен ничего просить у простолюдинов. Тебе достаточно приказать», — не помогал.  
Санджи взял трость и пошёл к Джаджу. Трость повторяла стук каблуков по полу, отражавшийся от стен коридора замка.  
— Ты хотел меня видеть? — спросил Санджи, зайдя в королевские покои.  
— Да. Сядь. — Отец указал на кресло рядом с собой. — Я решил, что и ты можешь принести пользу своей семье.  
— Что я должен сделать?  
— Жениться.  
Санджи посмотрел на свою хромую ногу и трость и представил, какую невесту нашёл ему отец. Он достал сигарету, закурил.  
— Жениться? На ком?  
— Ты в любом случае женишься, на ком я скажу, — сначала довольно жёстко отрезал Джадж. Но, немного подумав, добавил: — Твою невесту зовут Пудинг. Она тридцать пятая дочь семьи Шарлотта. Вот её фото.  
Санджи взял карточку из рук отца. У него перехватило дыхание. На фотографии была изображена очень красивая девушка: каштановые волосы, карие глаза, губки бантиком. Санджи удивился, но постарался этого никак не выказать.  
— Шарлотта? Разве это не фамилия йонко Большой Мамочки?  
— Именно. Теперь ты понимаешь, зачем нам этот брак?  
— Да. Но почему я? — Санджи снова повертел в руке трость. — Ичиджи или Ниджи...  
Джадж нетерпеливо поднял руку:  
— Твои братья нужны мне для других целей. От тебя же требуется самая малость: надеть свадебный костюм и в нужное время сказать «Согласен!». Я уже отдал приказ, наши корабли плывут к Пирожному острову, на территорию Большой Мамочки. Там будет проходить вся подготовка к свадьбе и сама церемония.  
— Я смогу познакомиться со своей невестой?  
— В этом нет необходимости. Но если невеста сама захочет, я не стану возражать.  
— Я понял.

Санджи шёл к себе, но окрик Ниджи заставил его вздрогнуть и замереть. Портреты предков Винсмоков презрительно смотрели на него со стен. Санджи закурил, дожидаясь, пока Ниджи подойдет ближе, и выпустил струю дыма в лицо ближайшему портрету.  
— Санджи, ты куда так торопишься? — Ниджи быстро догнал его и фамильярно притянул к себе за плечо.  
— Я шёл к себе. Хотел лечь спать, — ответил Санджи и вывернулся из рук брата, чуть не выронив трость. В кармане рядом с пачкой сигарет лежала фотография Пудинг: ложиться быстро он не планировал.  
Ниджи широко улыбался, все зубы были видны. Он заговорил, встав с Санджи лицом к лицу, и тот увидел в стёклах тёмных очков брата собственное отражение:  
— Мы с Йонджи и Ичиджи приготовили тебе подарок...  
Санджи нахмурил брови и спросил:  
— Подарок? С чего бы? — Он не помнил, чтобы братья хоть раз дарили ему подарки, чтобы хоть раз употребляли это слово в отношении к нему. Он всегда считался в семье ошибкой и слабаком, и братья относились к нему соответствующе. Не то чтобы совсем плохо — презрительно.  
— Как это? По поводу твоей свадьбы, конечно! Идём, устроим тебе мальчишник, пока мы ещё не приплыли на территорию Большой Мамочки.  
Идти не было никакого желания, но Ниджи уже снова притянул к себе Санджи за плечи и потащил за собой. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как хромать с ним. Санджи казалось, что портреты провожают его взглядами до самого конца коридора.

На устроенном братьями мальчишнике всё оказалось вовсе не так плохо, как боялся Санджи. Можно сказать, что было хорошо. На столе — его любимые закуски и красное вино. Даже стоял специальный винный бокал — для него лично. Братья предпочитали пить пиво из огромных пивных кружек.  
Санджи не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь в компании братьев ему было весело. В конце вечера они заставили его сесть в широкое кресло с массивными подлокотниками, очень похожее на те, которые предпочитал их отец; на голову ему нацепили корону. В жизни Санджи её не носил, хоть и был принцем. Никто из них не носил.  
— А теперь, как королю вечера, мы дарим тебе свой главный подарок, — радостно возвестил Ниджи. Ичиджи даже не изменился в лице, хотя он вообще никогда не был эмоциональным, а Йонджи хохотнул в пивную кружку так, что пена разбрызгалась.  
Задняя дверь открылась — видимо, Ниджи подал какой-то сигнал слугам, но Санджи этого не заметил, — и в комнату ввели девушку. Таких красивых Санджи видеть ещё не доводилось. Длинные рыжие волосы, огромные карие глаза и фигура... Вот это фигура! Санджи не мог отвести взгляд.  
Ниджи наклонился к самому уху Санджи — когда только успел подойти?! — и сказал так, чтобы никто другой их не услышал:  
— Развлекайся. Мне показалось, тебе нравятся простолюдинки. И ты же не хочешь облажаться в первую брачную ночь, а? Вряд ли дочка йонко оценит такое.  
— Что это? — ошеломленно спросил Санджи, глядя на Ниджи снизу вверх.  
— А ты не видишь? Наложница. — Предупреждая следующий вопрос Санджи, Ниджи сказал: — Мы нашли её на острове в последнюю вылазку. Хороша, а? — и, хохоча, ушел вместе с Ичиджи и Йонджи. Слуги растворились вслед за ним.  
У Санджи на губах появилась похотливая улыбка. За такой подарок он многое мог простить братьям. Девушка подходила к нему медленно, казалось, с опаской. Она пристально всматривалась в его лицо и, оказавшись совсем близко, внимательно осмотрелась по сторонам: проверяла, одни ли они.  
— Санджи-кун... — нерешительно проговорила девушка. Предвкушение и вожделение слетели с Санджи так быстро, как будто его облили ледяной водой, — и он знал это чувство слишком хорошо. Раздражение, копившееся ещё с утра, наконец нашлось на ком сорвать.  
Принц подскочил с кресла — не так быстро и легко, как ему бы самому хотелось, — и презрительно посмотрел на девку сверху вниз:  
— Кун? С кем ты, по-твоему, говоришь?  
Санджи видел, как глаза напротив расширились. Испугалась? Нет, не похоже. Девушка смотрела... Санджи не мог понять, как. Удивлённо? Она переводила взгляд с его лица на почти не гнущуюся правую ногу, на трость в его руке. Её взгляд нервировал: как будто она знала что-то или пыталась докопаться до мыслей, скрытых у него в глубине. Что она надеялась там найти? Как будто не понимала, какие мысли будут у мужчины при виде неё в таком откровенном наряде.  
— Санджи, мы же теперь одни. Луффи целый месяц ждал тебя на Сабаоди, но ты так и не пришёл. Мы волновались.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты. Кто ты такая?  
— Я Нами. Ты разве не узнаешь меня? — спросила девушка. Кажется, она была не просто удивлена — шокирована.  
Санджи достал сигарету, щёлкнул зажигалкой раз-другой и, наконец, смог закурить.  
— Нет. Разве я должен? Я не помню каждую наложницу в нашем замке. — Надменное выражение вернулось на лицо Санджи. Он смотрел на — как её? Нами? — высокомерно, как настоящий принц на прислугу. Вот только почему-то она не смотрела на него как наложница на своего господина. Но всё же она произнесла с издёвкой — или это только послышалось? — и слишком уверенно для прислуги:  
— Простите, Ваше Высочество Санджи, должно быть, я обозналась. И приняла Вас за другого Санджи. Курящего те же самые сигареты и точно так же теряющего голову при виде хорошенькой девушки.  
Санджи поморщился:  
— Ты слишком непочтительна. Нужно будет научить тебя манерам. — Он вплотную подошёл к Нами, обхватил одной рукой сзади её тонкую шею и притянул к себе плотнее. — Но сейчас я не в настроении. Сначала ты исполнишь свои обязанности как моя наложница.  
Санджи потянулся губами к гладкой коже на шее у девушки, но в грудь ему упёрлось что-то твёрдое. Он опустил взгляд: Нами сжимала в руке что-то металлическое, похожее на жезл. Санджи нахмурился, он не был уверен, но где-то в нём зародилось нехорошее предчувствие, связанное с этой штукой.  
— Убери руки, — с угрозой в голосе произнесла девушка.  
— Или? — с нескрываемой угрозой в голосе спросил Санджи.  
— Мне бы не хотелось этого делать...  
Санджи не дал ей возможности воспользоваться оружием. Он сдавил её запястье рукой, и Нами разжала пальцы. Санджи забрал жезл, взвесил в ладони — тот оказался неожиданно тяжёлым.  
Ситуация всё больше его злила и раздражала. Он не хотел всех этих сложностей и сопротивления, он хотел получить своё легко и непринуждённо, как давалось это его братьям.  
Санджи убрал непонятную штуку за пояс брюк, взял девку повыше локтя и потащил в свои покои: комната, где оставили его братья, нервировала. Почему-то спокойно он мог чувствовать себя только в одной комнате замка: своей. Нами пыталась вырываться, но Санджи держал крепко. Только теперь он ощутил, что ей, возможно, страшно. Но ему было всё равно. Принцы не спрашивают разрешения. Принцы не прислуживают. Принцы не заботятся.  
Он втолкнул Нами в свои покои и запер дверь. Не дав девушке опомниться, он снова взял её за руку и протащил через гостевую часть — мимо кресел с мягкой обивкой на гнутых ножках и журнального столика из груши Норд Блю — и толкнул на широкую кровать с балдахином.  
Позабытая корона съехала на глаза, стоило наклонить голову, и была резко отброшена к стене. С металлическим звоном она упала и покатилась по полу.  
Санджи поставил на постель одно колено. Нами смотрела на него расширенными глазами и начала отползать, но он не дал ей далеко отодвинуться. Он взял её за лодыжку и подтянул к себе. Нами отбивалась с яростью дикой кошки: она царапалась, кусалась и норовила ударить его коленями, но её сопротивление было быстро сломлено. Санджи перевернул её спиной к себе и прижал к кровати, раздвинул ей ноги и устроился между ними. Он запустил руку ей под юбку и почувствовал, что трусиков на ней нет. Длинные пальцы ощупали её всю. Санджи почувствовал, что тело под ним дрожит, что Нами пытается свести ноги. Он услышал, как она всхлипнула:  
— Санджи... Санджи, пожалуйста, не надо.  
Но он не стал слушать. Принцы не спрашивают разрешения. Он зажал ей рот одной рукой, а другой потянулся к застежке на брюках. Девушка под ним не прекращала своих попыток вырваться, уползти, скинуть его с себя. Наконец, она смогла извернуться так, что со всей силы укусила его за пальцы. Санджи отдернул руку.  
— Чёрт, Нами-сан!..  
Он скатился с девушки, и она сразу же отодвинулась от него так далеко, как позволяли размеры комнаты. Санджи смотрел на Нами, напуганную, но непокорённую. Он встал и полез в карман за сигаретами и зажигалкой, когда почувствовал, что пояс брюк стал слишком свободным. Принц поднял взгляд и увидел, что жезл уже в руках у девушки.  
— Прощайте, Ваше Высочество Санджи.  
Прежде, чем Санджи успел удивиться, он почувствовал что-то очень знакомое и очень болезненное. И наступила тьма.

Санджи привычно закатал рукава белой рубашки и, держа сигарету во рту, напевая под нос, закончил сервировать на подносе завтрак. Чашка кофе, несколько тостов, нарезанная идеальными кусочками ветчина и сыр. Рядом на огромной тарелке красовалась гора сэндвичей. С абсолютно ровными краями, одинаковой формы и размера, как будто их кто-то мерил линейкой. Санджи окружала гробовая тишина, но он не замечал этого. Точнее, не замечал, пока не поставил на поднос два стаканчика с мандариновым муссом и не положил на них листочки мяты. Он подхватил поднос таким привычным жестом, крутанулся на одном месте... и споткнулся.  
Все повара королевской кухни Джерма смотрели на него. Все они застыли, как будто боялись шелохнуться, издать звук. Он обвёл их напряжённым взглядом, поставил поднос на место и взял в руки трость. Не меняясь в лице бросил:  
— Это отнесите в мою комнату. И побыстрее.  
Кто-то незамедлительно ответил:  
— Сию минуту, ваше высочество.  
Санджи не обратил на это внимания. Он курил, пристально глядя на всё, что наготовил. Скорее всего, наготовил...  
Он посмотрел на часы. Для завтрака было ещё слишком рано. Было слишком рано, даже чтобы просыпаться.

Санджи сидел перед столиком, на который слуги поставили тарелку. Он смотрел на сэндвичи. Сэндвичи смотрели на него. Что с ними теперь делать? Санджи не Ниджи — он не любитель такой еды. И ему одному столько просто физически не съесть. Сигареты выкуривались одна за другой, угрожая скоро закончиться.  
Санджи злобно раздавил окурок в пепельнице, отвернулся от укоряющей тарелки и обвел свою комнату взглядом. Следов присутствия незнакомки не осталось. Как и нескольких довольно дорогих безделушек. Санджи усмехнулся. Он не знал, куда сбежала девка — Нами, так, кажется? — но догадывался, куда делась хрустальная пепельница с прикроватного столика и его золотые запонки. Санджи не проверял, но не сомневался, что и деньги, хранившиеся в его комнате, исчезли вместе со всем остальным.  
Замковые часы пробили девять часов утра. Пора было собираться на завтрак. Отец не одобрял опозданий, если это был Санджи. Бесполезный, никчемный, слабый...  
Он открыл шкаф, но внутри висели одни белые рубашки. Только кружев на рукавах и воротнике ему не хватало. Санджи раздраженно скрипел зубами. Кто подбирал его гардероб?  
Но выбора не предполагалось. Пришлось довольствоваться тем, что было. Завершая утренний туалет, Санджи вскинул руку к шее, да так и замер.

Не успел Санджи сесть за стол, как почувствовал, что Ниджи толкнул его локтем в бок:  
— Ну что, как тебе наш подарок?  
Санджи вяло отмахнулся:  
— Ты не разбираешься в подарках.  
Ниджи фыркнул:  
— Пфф. Я был уверен, ты глаз не сомкнул этой ночью. Я бы точно не спал. Познакомился бы поближе с ее задницей.  
Йонджи по другую сторону от Санджи заржал.  
— Я бы тоже.  
Ниджи присоединился к Йонджи:  
— Если тебе не понравилось, только скажи, мы с радостью заберём твой подарочек себе.  
— Заберите себе свои манеры, она леди, — раздраженно повел плечом Санджи.  
— Леди? Да ты не только слабак, у тебя ещё и с мозгами беда, — рассмеялся Ниджи. Даже Ичиджи улыбался сильнее обычного. Йонджи от смеха стучал ладонью по столу — его лошадиное ржанье резало слух. Джадж смотрел неодобрительно.  
— Сказал человек с утиной жопой на башке, — не меняя тона, парировал Санджи.  
У Ниджи рот перекосило от злости. Но пока он искал достойный ответ, Санджи уже потерял к нему интерес.  
Тарелки опустели, их унесли вместе со столовыми приборами и тут же подали кофе. Санджи закурил: кофе и сигарета — лучшая часть утра. Особенно если утро встречаешь в компании братьев. Он пристально рассматривал ладонь, поворачивал её то одной стороной, то другой.  
— Рейджу, — позвал он задумчиво.  
Сестра удивленно посмотрела на него:  
— Да?  
— Почему у меня столько шрамов на пальцах? — он никак не мог вспомнить, откуда они. Часть выглядели как порезы, часть — как ожоги.  
Рейджу помолчала пару секунд, как будто вопрос застал её врасплох, но потом быстро сказала:  
— Ты не помнишь? — непринуждённо. Слишком непринуждённо? — Ты часто резался, особенно на тренировках с нами.  
— Да... Точно, — ответил он, хоть и без особой уверенности в голосе.  
Санджи вернулся к кофе. Над столом повисла напряженная тишина. Даже Ниджи с Йонджи молчали.

Ткань приятно льнула к телу, разглаживалась под ладонью, образовывала идеальные складки. Санджи перед зеркалом поправил черный пиджак — королевские портные только этим утром закончили пошив. Костюм сидел как влитой. И это ощущение было странным образом знакомым и приятным. Но чего-то все еще не хватало.  
Вся одежда, которая до этого висела в шкафу, сейчас была свалена на кровати. Санджи как раз собирался избавиться от нее. Слева раздался стук по открытой двери и легкий смешок. Санджи обернулся: опираясь одним боком на дверь, стояла Рейджу и смотрела на него. Он расплылся в улыбке.  
— Ты давно не заходила. Я и не помню, когда последний раз мы говорили.  
— Да. Извини. — Рейджу указала на сваленную на кровати одежду. — А это что? Ты опустошил свой гардероб?  
— Ага. Знаешь, смотрел, что надеть к завтраку несколько дней назад, и меня накрыло чувством жамевю. — Рейджу вопросительно смотрела на Санджи, и он продолжил: — Да, я знаю, что это всё моё. Но эти вещи не кажутся мне хоть сколько-нибудь знакомыми. Думаешь, пора снова идти в медотсек?  
— Нет, — после короткого молчания ответила Рейджу, — не стоит придавать этому большое значение.  
Санджи провёл ладонями по лацканам пиджака и улыбнулся.  
— Ну, если ты так считаешь... — он снова посмотрел в зеркало, поддёрнул манжеты, поправил воротник рубашки. — Кажется, всё ещё чего-то не хватает...  
Рейджу с едва заметной улыбкой смотрела на то, как он крутится перед зеркалом, и задумчиво склонила голову набок.  
— Мне кажется, я знаю. Подожди минутку.  
Санджи растерянно посмотрел вслед сестре, но долго гадать, зачем она ушла, не пришлось. Рейджу вернулась и правда быстро. Она несла в руках галстук в горизонтальную черно-белую полоску.  
— Он, конечно, не идеально сюда подходит, но, боюсь, боло Ниджи подойдут тебе еще меньше.  
Санджи забрал галстук из её рук. Быстро, не запнувшись ни разу, он завязал его на шее ровным узлом. Санджи закурил. Теперь всё было на месте.

Газета пахла свежими чернилами, бумага шуршала под пальцами, запах горячего кофе щекотал ноздри. Статьи рассказывали о новых происшествиях во всём мире. Первая страница была посвящена готовящемуся собранию королей. Санджи хмыкнул: вряд ли его семья будет приглашена туда в этом году.  
Что дальше? Урожай на островах юга, небывалый снегопад в Норд Блю, пираты Кида разграбили остров в Новом мире. Ничего по-настоящему нового. Санджи уже собирался свернуть газету, но взгляд зацепился за очередную статью и фотографию. Статья о пиратах Мугивары. Похоже, они навели шороху на Дресс Розе, даже Дофламинго досталось. На фотографиях были все члены команды. Санджи внимательно прочитал подписи к фотографиям: Мугивара Луффи, Ророноа Зоро, Усопп, Брук, Фрэнки, Нико Робин, Тони Тони Чоппер... Нами. Рыжая девчонка была вместе с ними. Взгляд зацепился ещё за одну фразу: «Наш корреспондент так и не узнал пока, почему Черной ноги Санджи не было на Дресс Розе, но мы обязательно это выясним». Санджи продолжал смотреть на это предложение. Пепел мелкими серыми хлопьями падал на бумагу. Он сидел так до тех пор, пока истлевшая сигарета не обожгла губы. Много ли в мире Санджи? И почему девчонка вела себя так, как будто знала его?  
У Санджи появились вопросы к братьям. И к отцу.

Санджи уже почти вошёл в башню Ниджи — в одной руке зажата газета, в другой трость, в зубах сигарета, — когда встретил Рейджу.  
— Санджи, на тебе лица нет. Куда ты так спешишь?  
— Мой ботинок опаздывает на свидание с лицом Ниджи, — процедил Санджи сквозь зубы, крепче сжимая в руке газету.  
Рейджу положила ладонь на плечо Санджи и взволнованно перевела взгляд с его лица на скомканную в руках газету.  
— Что там, Санджи? Покажи.  
Он ткнул сестре под нос статью с фотографиями Мугивар. И подчеркнутой фразой про — он был уверен, — него самого. Рейджу поджала губы.  
— Не нужно никуда идти. Идём со мной. Нам нужно поговорить.  
В груди Санджи всё ещё слишком яростно пылал гнев, но слова и тон сестры заставили его отложить свой визит к одному из старших братьев. Это подождёт, особенно когда леди просит.

На столе перед Санджи были разложены старые, слегка потрепанные розыскные листовки и массивная золотая зажигалка в виде русалки, обнимающей свой хвост. Он протянул руку и взял её. Зажигалка удобно лежала в ладони, её вес и каждый изгиб были привычны, знакомы. Санджи опустил её в карман, где ей и было самое место.  
Рейджу сидела через стол напротив и молча следила за тем, как он рассматривает вещи. Он взял в руки пачку листовок. Все виденные им в газете пираты, даже какое-то животное с ними. И листовка, на которой не было фотографии, но был портрет, отдаленно похожий на него. И подпись: «Черная нога Санджи. Живым или мертвым. Награда: 77 000 000 белли».  
— Рейджу, что это? — спросил Санджи, держа в руках собственную розыскную листовку. Он шокированно смотрел на сестру. — Что это? Я не понимаю...  
— Тебя не удивляет, что ты так много не помнишь? — вместо ответа, спросила Рейджу.  
Санджи хотел ответить, но задумался. Если бы ответ был очевиден, Рейджу бы не спрашивала.  
— Вы мне всегда говорили, что у меня была травма головы. Тогда же, когда я сломал ногу. На задании. Ниджи ещё не прекращал ржать, что я даже в костюме слабак, — медленно проговорил Санджи.  
— Санджи, когда ты начал курить? — Рейджу всё ещё не дала ни одного ответа, только заставляла Санджи думать. Думать-думать-думать, искать ответы в собственной голове. Он стиснул трость.  
— Я не помню.  
— Подумай, в Джерма никто не курит. Ни один человек. Сигареты сюда поставляют по индивидуальному заказу. Только. Для. Тебя, — произнесла Рейджу с нажимом.  
Санджи чувствовал себя так, как будто рушится вся его привычная жизнь. Хотя так оно сейчас и было.  
— Что ты помнишь? — снова задала вопрос Рейджу.  
Санджи задумался и встряхнул плечами:  
— Помню, что Ичиджи, Ниджи и Йонджи всегда задирали и дразнили меня. Отца, проходящего мимо, и тебя, идущую следом. Маму почти не помню... — Санджи силился вспомнить хоть что-нибудь ещё, хоть один чёткий кадр, хотя бы вспомнить в подробностях лицо матери. Но как будто натыкался на стену. — Такое чувство, что я чётко помню только последние несколько месяцев... Остальное как в тумане.  
— Да потому что ты и помнишь только последние несколько месяцев. Отец с его командой медиков очень долго «трудились над тобой», как они это называли. Они кололи тебе акатинцид — редкостную дрянь, — чтобы заставить забыть всё о том времени, когда ты не жил в королевстве, и даже больше. Заставить забыть, почему ты сбежал от нас.  
Санджи смотрел на Рейджу, выискивая на её лице признаки, что она шутит, смеётся над ним или врёт. Но не мог их найти.  
— Почему ты рассказываешь мне об этом?  
— Потому что ты сам уже начал понимать, что что-то не сходится.  
Санджи ещё раз провёл ладонью по листовкам. Улыбка Луффи притягивала взгляд как магнит.  
— Я должен найти их.  
Рейджу кивнула, соглашаясь.  
— Рейджу, — спросил Санджи после непродолжительного молчания, — если задания не было, а память я потерял от препаратов, то что с моей ногой?  
— Тебе сломали ногу по приказу отца после того, как ты избил Йонджи. Это было почти сразу после того, как мы разыскали тебя.  
— Я смог навалять Йонджи?  
— Да. Ты и без костюма смог это сделать.  
Губы сами собой растянулись в улыбку. Но она быстро сошла с его лица. Он не знал, как искать свою команду и как добраться до неё. К счастью, к его услугам была вся мощь Джерма.  
У Санджи было ещё много вопросов, но больше он не мог спрашивать. Придётся искать ответы самому или оставаться в неведении. Пока он самостоятельно разобрался только с частью: у него не было никакого жамевю и «подарок» от его братьев был очередной злой шуткой, просто в этот раз в неё были вовлечены и другие люди.

Многие называют море прекрасным, чарующим, но в данный момент Санджи готов был поспорить. Однообразная гладь, окружавшая его уже не первую неделю, скорее действовала угнетающе. Хотя, возможно, виной тому было не море, а подходящий к концу запас сигарет и отсутствие хоть какого-нибудь собеседника на борту. Сейчас поговорить Санджи мог разве что с рыбами, проплывающими мимо.  
Думать о том, что он покинул родной дом и кинулся с головой в сумасшедшую авантюру не получалось. Замок Джерма вряд ли можно было назвать домом. Самому себе он теперь казался жуком, заброшенным в море, без ориентиров, без твердой земли под ногами. Без корней.  
Корабль, который помогла ему украсть Рейджу, он бросил на первом же острове, на котором смог высадиться. Он менял корабли, когда удавалось, просто на всякий случай. На каждом острове он подслушивал, выспрашивал и читал в газетах, где в последний раз видели корабль Мугивар, чтобы скорректировать курс.  
Плыть через Новый мир в одиночку было сложной задачей, особенно если вспомнить, что Санджи не навигатор. Он старался вспоминать об этом пореже. Пока это работало, но сколько ещё продлится везение, никто бы не смог предсказать.  
Удача снова встала на сторону Санджи: на горизонте показался корабль. Хотелось верить, что корабль. Пока что он представлял собой всего лишь небольшую темную точку.  
Санджи навёл на точку подзорную трубу, и его лицо озарилось радостью. На парусе далёкого корабля был нарисован Весёлый Роджер в соломенной шляпе. Если бы его спросили, он бы сказал, что никогда не видел этих парусов раньше, как и этого знака, но он абсолютно точно знал его. Иначе откуда эта радость и тёплое чувство в груди. Он встал к штурвалу, надеясь не потерять из виду и догнать так долго разыскиваемый им корабль.  
О том, как его встретят на борту, Санджи думать не хотел.

Санджи стоял на перилах, окаймляющих палубу, и чувствовал на себе напряженные взгляды Нами, черноволосого паренька в соломенной шляпе, Луффи, если верить розыскной листовке, и одноглазого, видимо, Зоро. Санджи стоило определенного труда держать непоколебимое, спокойное, даже надменное выражение на лице. Молчание затягивалось. Пираты Соломенной шляпы, его команда, смотрели на него молча, не задавая вопросов. Видимо, ждали, как он сам объяснит своё появление. Взгляд Нами жёг особенно сильно. Если бы могла, она бы ужё прожгла в нём сквозную дыру. Наконец, капитан нарушил молчание:  
— Зачем ты пришёл?  
— Чтобы понять. Ты позволишь мне взойти на твой корабль? — Санджи говорил ровно, но сердце сжималось от страха. Луффи ответил гораздо менее напряжённо:  
— Это твой корабль тоже.  
Нами следила за каждым шагом спускавшегося на палубу Санджи, поджав губы и не подходя близко.  
— Нами, — ровно поприветствовал её Санджи.  
— Ваше Высочество, — ответила она холодно. Луффи и Зоро непонимающе переглянулись и снова уставились на Санджи. Не рассказала?  
Пристальное внимание Зоро, фиксирующего каждый жест, было почти физически ощутимо. Только Луффи не выказывал ни малейших признаков беспокойства.  
Санджи сунул в рот новую сигарету, забыв, что одна там уже есть. С такой прямой спиной, как будто это негнущийся стальной стержень, Санджи прошёл мимо наблюдателей, сам не зная куда. Расслабиться он смог, только когда дверь закрылась за ним и он остался один. Плита, сковороды, развешанные на стене, — камбуз. Ноги сами принесли его на камбуз. Он вспомнил, как наготовил гору сэндвичей на замковой кухне. Видимо, он кок.  
Кухонная утварь приветливо поблёскивала, как будто встречала старого друга, любимого хозяина, так надолго бросившего её. Санджи один за одним выдвигал ящики, открывал шкафы и, заглядывая внутрь, чувствовал, что что-то не так: порядок нарушен, вещи не на своих местах. Он не смог бы сказать, почему он так решил, но был уверен, что не ошибается. Немудрено. Команда не может жить, не питаясь. Интересно, кто взял роль кока на себя в его отсутствие?  
Трость, позабытая, стояла прислонённой к стойке. Санджи застыл над разложенными перед ним в ряд ножами: от самого маленького до самого большого. Сигарета давно потухла. Кок не мог вспомнить, зачем ему столько ножей, для чего каждый из них нужен.  
Скрипнула дверь, раздались шаги. Санджи не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, кто пришёл. Звук этих шагов не смогли вытравить из его головы ни наркотики, которыми потчевали его родственники, ни время. Зоро стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене рядом с дверью и сложив руки на груди, и молча наблюдал за Санджи единственным глазом.  
В Санджи волной, цунами, поднялось желание подлететь к подонку и устроить с ним драку. Его насмешливый взгляд бесил, а кроющаяся за насмешкой жалость вызывала ярость. Порхнуть к нему одним шагом не дала сразу же напомнившая о себе хромота. Санджи зло схватил трость и громко ударил ей о пол.  
— Шёл бы ты к Чопперу, — голос Зоро прозвучал громом. Вместо издевки — это. Санджи ждал, был уверен, что Зоро будет язвить.  
— Без соплей разберусь, — огрызнулся он и зажал в зубах сигарету. Он видел, что Зоро разозлился, но вместо ответа смолчал, и от этого хотелось орать и бить посуду. Конечно же, он этого не сделал. Только привычно — ха-ха — выпрямил спину и прошёл мимо с самым надменным выражением лица, на которое был способен. Санджи не хотел спрашивать, как найти Чоппера, и, уже выйдя из камбуза, понял, что ему это и не нужно. Он знал.

В лазарете стоял запах трав и лекарств. На крутящемся стуле, привалившись спиной к стене, сидел долговязый худой брюнет. Услышав, что кто-то пришёл, он оторвал взгляд от книги и серыми холодными глазами уставился на вошедшего. Санджи встретился с ним взглядом. Они точно не были знакомы, и это точно был не Чоппер — того он видел на розыскных листовках своей команды. Этого типа он тоже видел. В газетах. Трафальгар Ло, Хирург смерти, что он забыл на корабле его команды?  
— Черная нога-я, — протянул Ло. — Так вот почему на корабле стало так напряжённо. Неожиданное появление. — Трафальгар ухватил взглядом трость в руках Санджи. — Я позову Тони-я.  
Ло поднялся со своего места и ненадолго ушёл. Вернулся он уже в сопровождении Чоппера. Когда два доктора вошли в лазарет, они заперли за собой дверь, на всякий случай, и продолжили прерванный разговор. Ло говорил Чопперу:  
— Это не моё дело, Тони-я, но ему нужно полное обследование, и я могу помочь в этом, — он демонстративно развернул на ладони сферу.  
Чоппер не ответил: он увидел Санджи. Его глаза моментально намокли, и он кинулся к, казалось, потерянному накама, размазывая слёзы по покрытым шерстью щекам. Чоппер обнял Санджи за колено и прижался к нему синим носом.  
— Са-а-анджи, — ревел олень, — я думал, ты не вернешься.  
Санджи стоял в растерянности и не знал, как реагировать. Он почти ничего не помнил о Чоппере, только что тот не человек, и то Санджи уже начинал сомневаться, его ли это воспоминания или он узнал об этом из розыскных листовок. Он в растерянности небрежно потрепал Чоппера по плечу.  
— Я... Да, я вернулся. — Слова царапнули горло. Как будто он врал ребёнку. Но Чоппер ничего не заметил, стёр счастливые слёзы и наконец обратил внимание на трость у Санджи в руках.  
— Что с тобой произошло? — закричал он ему Санджи.  
Тот передёрнул плечами и ответил:  
— Многое. Не знаю точно. Думаю... Ло прав. Ты должен обследовать меня. Я потерял память. Не знаю, что случилось.  
— Так ты не помнишь нас?  
Санджи отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Совсем?  
— Почти. Я помню случайные обрывки. Слишком мало, чтобы сказать точно. Я не помню последние лет пятнадцать своей жизни, — горько усмехнулся Санджи. — Только раннее детство и последние несколько месяцев.  
Чоппер уже не плакал. Он был собран и серьёзен. Теперь в нём и правда было видно врача, достойного судна будущего Короля пиратов.  
— Тогда начнём обследование. Траффи, ты мне поможешь?  
— Да, Тони-я, — Ло улыбнулся тонкими губами, не обратив внимания на кличку. — Это будет интересно. Пространство!  
И весь лазарет затопила сфера, созданная фруктом Ло.

Санджи напевал себе под нос. Он ловко ходил по камбузу, на автопилоте готовя завтрак для всей команды. Оказалось, если не задумываться о том, что именно нужно делать, то руки всё делали сами. Сами взбивали яйца, добавляли молоко и соль, сахар и муку, сами выливали получившуюся смесь на сковородку, переворачивали блинчики и перекладывали их, уже готовые, на тарелки. Санджи порхал по кухне, его шаги были лёгкими и ловкими. Времени, когда ему не нужна была трость, он не мог вспомнить, и теперь наслаждался этим новым чувством: возможностью нормально ходить.  
— Йо-хо-хо-хо-хо, — раздался за спиной высокий голос, — Санджи-сан, рад видеть, что вы снова здоровы!  
Санджи уставился на двухметрового скелета с афро на голове, который с ним разговаривал. Сначала он испытал шок, но быстро опомнился: на одной из розыскных листовок Мугивар действительно был изображён скелет. Соулкинг Брук, кажется, так.  
— Чоппер с Ло вчера вылечили только мою ногу. Так что если ты надеешься, что я тебя помню, то напрасно.  
— Йо-хо-хо... Но вы вспомнили, как готовить, — резонно заметил Брук.  
— Нет, — отрицательно покачал головой Санджи. — Тело помнит. Я даже нажарил кучу мяса, хоть и не знаю зачем.  
— Для Луффи-сана, и Зоро-сан не откажется. Да никто не откажется, йо-хо-хо-хо-хо. — У Брука с зубов закапала слюна при взгляде на гору еды, хотя Санджи не мог понять, как такое возможно. Видимо, придётся к этому просто привыкать.  
Постепенно за Бруком подтянулась вся остальная команда. Каждый на свой лад приветствовал Санджи, и почти все были рады его возвращению, отмечали, как хорошо Чоппер и Ло помогли ему. Нами держалась холодно и отстраненно, только дежурно поздравила ноги Санджи с выздоровлением. На корабле были ещё какие-то люди, Санджи абсолютно точно не знал их. Их представили, как самураев из страны Вано Кинемона и Канджуро. С ними был мелкий пацан, Санджи сказали, что это сын Кинемона — Момоноске.  
— Санджи-доно, — обратился к нему Кинемон, — я рад, что вам лучше. — Его слова сопровождались громким чавканьем, с которым завтрак исчезал во рту. — Еда восхитительна!  
Вся еда со стола была сметена с нечеловеческой скоростью. Приём пищи у Мугивар не имел ничего общего с чинными застольями семьи Винсмок. Здесь царили шум, суматоха и веселье, там — вежливая тишина, негромкие разговоры, сопровождающиеся тяжеловесными комментариями отца, шуточки Ниджи сомнительной уместности, хохот Йонджи и высокомерие. Высокомерие царственности пропитало, казалось, даже стены замка Джерма, и у Санджи было такое чувство, что он в нём испачкался и только теперь очищается.  
— Это было просто супер! — прокричал Фрэнки, подтягиваясь к выходу следом за остальной командой.  
— Обед! Санджи, когда обед? Нажарь побольше мяса!  
Идущий рядом с Луффи Усопп дал тому подзатыльник:  
— Мы только что поели.  
— Но я опять хочу есть, — простонал Луффи, но всё-таки ушёл из камбуза.  
В помещении вместе с Санджи остался только Ло.  
— Черная нога-я, — сказал Ло, — если не боишься, мы можем посмотреть, насколько сильно повреждён твой мозг. И смогу ли я восстановить нарушенные связи.  
Санджи даже не стал раздумывать. Он быстро, взволнованно спросил:  
— Восстановить? Ко мне вернётся память?  
Трафальгар пожал плечами.  
— Возможно.  
— То есть ты не знаешь?  
— Нет, — спокойно ответил Ло. Но по его взгляду можно было догадаться, что мысленно он уже запустил Санджи в мозг обе руки по локоть. — Раньше я такого не делал.  
— Зачем это тебе? — подозрительно спросил Санджи.  
— Научный интерес, — ответил Ло, слегка приподняв уголки губ. Это даже нельзя было назвать улыбкой. — А ещё ты накама моего союзника. Ты можешь пригодиться.  
Санджи почти готов был согласиться. Почти.  
— А что будет в случае, если ты ошибешься.  
— Ты не заметишь разницы, — как-то странно усмехнулся Ло.  
— Я должен подумать.  
— Не затягивай.

Санджи задержался после ужина дольше, чем планировал. Солнце давно село, и над морем показались звёзды.  
Он шёл к себе — тело требовало отдыха, хотя он сомневался, что сможет уснуть. Едва положив пальцы на дверь каюты, Санджи замер. Внутри разговаривали. Тихо, приглушёнными голосами. Ещё не расслышав слов, Санджи понял, что говорят о нём. Как люди всегда чувствуют, когда говорят о них. Он замер, стараясь не шевелиться и не дышать, чтобы не пропустить ни слова. Разговор, видимо, шёл уже некоторое время.  
— ...помнит нас, — кажется, Луффи что-то сказал.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что помнит? — грубый низкий голос. Кажется, это Зоро.  
— Он вернулся, — легкомысленно ответил Луффи.  
— Это ещё ни о чём не говорит.  
— Зоро, — укоризненно протянул другой голос. Усопп?  
— Я ничего не могу сказать о его памяти... Но где бы Санджи ни был прежде, чем вернулся, это было очень... очень тяжело. — Чоппер. Похоже, он там опять расхныкался.  
— Я просто хочу быть уверен, что в ответственный момент он снова не пропадёт. Или не переметнётся на другую сторону.  
За дверью поднялся осуждающий гомон. Санджи отошёл тихо. Прошло некоторое время прежде, чем дверь открылась и из каюты выглянул Усопп. Сигарета у Санджи почти успела закончиться.  
— Ой, ты уже вышел, — как-то ненатурально бодро поинтересовался он. В глазах у него как будто застыл вопрос: «Слышал или нет?»  
— Да, буквально только что. Сейчас докурю и пойду спать.  
— А, понятно. Да, тебе наверное очень нужен сон...  
— М?  
Усопп постучал себя пальцем по лбу:  
— Для головы.  
Санджи улыбнулся ему:  
— Да, наверное. Так что спокойной ночи. Завтра ещё поговорим.

Как Санджи и опасался, уснуть ему не удалось. И дело было вовсе не в храпе, сонном бубнеже и голодном чмоканье Луффи. В голове толпились мысли, давили и расталкивали друг друга, и не давали принять решение возможности. С одной стороны, предложение Ло было более чем заманчивым: Санджи мог вспомнить всё, что было с ним, вернуть себе свою жизнь. Лучше понять истоки своих отношений с семьей. Но, и это было весьма существенное «но», что, если Ло ошибётся и что-то сделает не так? Или, и это пугало куда больше, что, если Санджи в прошлом и сам был не лучше своих любимых родственников? Сколько он забыл? Сколько жил с ними и как тогда поступал?

Утро ещё только занималось, а Санджи уже был на камбузе — как и положено коку.  
Он провёл языком по разбитой губе и зашипел. Да, утро только началось, а они успели подраться с Зоро. Почему-то при виде него Санджи моментально выходил из себя. И Зоро платил ему тем же.  
Чтобы уложить Санджи на обе лопатки, Зоро хватило всего пары движений. Братьям приходилось эту пару движений делать хотя бы втроём. Зоро же как будто предугадывал каждое его действие. Санджи усмехнулся, и губа опять заболела. Зоро даже не стал ничего говорить — только цыкнул разочарованно, и во взгляде, каким он смотрел на лежащего на палубе соперника, было презрение.  
Овощи и мясо Санджи измельчал с такой яростью, как будто они в чём-то перед ним провинились. Держать сигарету разбитыми губами было неприятно, но этого Санджи даже не замечал. Вернуть себе память и узнать, что он был Винсмоком до мозга костей, таким же, как дорогая семья, или вернуть себе память и узнать, что не был таким? Узнать, почему за него назначили награду в 77 000 000 белли, и, Санджи надеялся, получить возможность надрать зад чёртовой водоросли!  
И ведь теперь придётся идти к Трфальагару-мать-его-Ло на поклон. Санджи выплюнул догоревший окурок. Бросить в раковину нож он не смог, что-то внутри, на уровне рефлекса, остановило его руку. А очень хотелось.

_Вокруг была темнота. Черная, обволакивающая тьма. Санджи не знал, сколько прошло времени и как долго он здесь находится. Не было слышно ни одного звука, сколько ни напрягай слух.  
Санджи ощупал то, на чём он лежал. Поверхность была довольно твёрдой, но на камень не похоже. Возможно, дерево. Он медленно поднялся и закричал, схватившись за правую ногу. Встать на неё не было никакой возможности. Забрезжило какое-то смутное воспоминание о том, как Ниджи перебивает ему ногу металлической трубой, а Ичиджи и Йонджи держат его, не дают сопротивляться. Сволочи! Санджи ощупал затылок. Волосы были слипшимися, а еще под пальцами ощущалась шишка. Это объясняло, почему он не помнит, как оказался здесь. Вопрос, который волновал его сейчас особенно сильно, где это «здесь» находилось и что из себя представляло.  
Неловко прыгая на одной ноге, Санджи попытался выяснить размеры своей тюрьмы. Помещение оказалось небольшим: проковылять вдоль четырёх стен он успел за достаточно короткое время. На ощупь стены были шершавыми. Что-то знакомое. Обои? Его заперли в какой-то абсолютно пустой комнате без окон. Санджи ещё раз обошёл комнату по периметру: нащупать дверь он не смог, не то что ручку на двери.  
Сначала он просто опустился на пол и привалился спиной к стене, аккуратно уложил поврежденную ногу. Всё равно больше делать было нечего. Обыск карманов показал, что дорогая семья ничего ему не оставила: ни зажигалки, ни сигарет. В такой ситуации это было особенно паршиво. Сколько его собираются тут держать? И сколько он сам сможет не свихнуться в этой тишине и темноте?  
Санджи прижался затылком к стене в надежде на её прохладу, но даже в этом ему не повезло. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Но чем дольше он оставался взаперти, тем больше хотел выйти. Санджи стало страшно. Даже не страшно — его охватил панический ужас. Ему требовалось немедленно выбраться на свет, на открытое пространство. Преодолевая боль в ноге, он поднялся. Он бился ладонями в стены, но безрезультатно. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Санджи не понимал, что с ним происходит. Знал только одно: он должен выйти любой ценой!  
За спиной раздался какой-то звук. Санджи резко обернулся. Зоро стоял у него за спиной и смотрел на него, как на жалкого слабака. Он взмахнул одной из своих катан, разрезал стену и, прежде чем уйти через образовавшийся проход, сказал всё больше погружающемуся в пучины паники Санджи:  
— Кто из нас теперь потерялся, тупой кок?  
— Стой! — Санджи попытался кинуться следом, выбежать за Зоро, но нога напомнила о себе резкой болью. Он упал и пополз туда, где только что был накама. Никакого прохода в стене не было._

Воспоминание было ярким. Оно стояло перед глазами, как будто всё это случилось только что. Сердце билось в груди как безумное, а спина и ладони были мокрыми от пережитого ужаса. Санджи теперь не мог понять, с чего вдруг, вроде бы он просидел там недостаточно долго, чтобы начались галлюцинации и паника.  
Санджи поднял глаза на Ло. Тот сидел рядом и выглядел каким-то посеревшим, а тени под глазами стали еще темнее.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил его Санджи.  
Вместо ответа тот молча кивнул. Но потом все же решил ответить:  
— Это оказалось сложнее, чем я думал. Собирать по кусочкам мозг гораздо тяжелее, чем кости. Ты что-нибудь вспомнил?  
Санджи перекосило.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Но как раз это я бы предпочёл забыть.  
Ло усмехнулся:  
— Ты не сможешь выбирать.  
— Знаю.  
— Хочешь прекратить? Готов поспорить, будет ещё масса моментов, о которых лучше не знать, — сказал Ло. Смотрел он с едва скрываемой насмешкой, как будто заранее знал, что Санджи ему ответит.  
— Нет. Продолжим, когда ты сможешь, — не остался в долгу тот.  
Ло кивнул, поднимаясь, Санджи встал следом за ним.  
— Эй. Ещё вопрос, пока ты не ушёл.  
— Что? — Ло остановился перед дверью.  
Санджи описал ему своё воспоминание:  
— Что это могло быть?  
Ло думал недолго:  
— Возможны варианты. Либо у тебя фобия, либо, прежде чем запереть, тебя обкололи наркотиками, усиливающими страхи, либо по помещению пустили инфразвук. Это всё?  
Санджи кивнул, и Ло оставил его одного.  
После ухода Трафальгара Санджи ещё какое-то время курил в одиночестве на корме корабля. Абсолютно точно он не собирался останавливаться. Даже если будет больно.

Быстро дойти до своего гамака Санджи в этот вечер было не суждено. Когда он проходил мимо камбуза, его окликнула Нами:  
— Санджи, — она говорила резко и довольно холодно. Санджи не был уверен, но ему казалось, что это ненормально и обычно она говорит с ним не так. Он внутренне напрягся, хотя вряд ли это было заметно внешне.  
— Что я могу сделать для вас, прекрасная меллорин?  
— Завари мне чаю, — не попорсила — приказала Нами.  
— Всё, что пожелаете, — Санджи открыл перед Нами дверь на камбуз и сам вошёл следом.  
Нами молча сидела за столом, пока Санджи кипятил воду и доставал чайник и чашки. В установившемся молчании было неспокойно, некомфортно. Как будто Нами пыталась заморозить его или уничтожить своим молчанием. Наконец, она заговорила. Стало не так тревожно.  
— Луффи верит тебе.  
Санджи нечего было ответить. Он не знал, какого ответа ждёт от него Нами, поэтому молчал. Чашка звякнула о блюдце, когда он поставил их на стол. Янтарный чай заполнил ее до краёв. Нами его едва пригубила.  
— Но тебе не верю я. Ваше Высочество, — Нами как будто плюнула титулом ему в лицо.  
— Не надо. Не зови меня так, — Санджи застыл. Он забыл даже о вежливости.  
— Вот как. А какие там мои обязанности? Забыл? — она улыбалась ядовито. Можно было отравиться от одного взгляда на её губы.  
— Нет. Я помню, — Санджи сел через стол от Нами и придвинул к себе пепельницу.  
— Я не верю даже в то, что ты совсем забыл нас. Надоело богатство, не захотел подчиняться своему папочке, вот и сбежал. Какая удачная отговорка: «Я потерял память».  
— Почему вы считаете, что это отговорка? — Санджи не мог поднять глаза на Нами.  
— Когда я укусила тебя, ты назвал меня «Нами-сан.»  
— Правда? — Санджи посмотрел на пальцы. Следов укуса, конечно же, не было. — Это что-то значит?  
— Ты всегда звал меня Нами-сан. Ты в самом деле не помнишь этого?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Санджи. — Но я могу снова звать вас Нами-сан.  
— Будешь звать меня так, когда вспомнишь.  
Напряжение между ними немного ослабло. Находиться на камбузе стало легче. Санджи казалось, что он снова может дышать.  
— Нами, можно я спрошу?  
— Что ты хочешь узнать? — устало спросила Нами.  
— Вы не рассказали остальным о... о том, что было в замке.  
— Только то, что было необходимо.  
— А как вы вообще туда попали? — Это до сих пор не укладывалось у Санджи в голове.  
— Твои чудесные братья похитили меня в городе, пока я ходила по магазинам. Я бы смогла сбежать, но услышала, как они хохочут и говорят о бесполезном ничтожестве Санджи.  
— Простите меня, мне нет оправданья.  
— Нет. И если ты снова что-нибудь отчудишь, ты очень об этом пожалеешь.  
— Конечно. Но... почему они не забрали у вас... — название вертелось на языке, но вспомнить его не получилось, — оружие?  
— Они забрали.  
Санджи потребовалась всего пара моментов, чтобы понять. Кошка-воровка Нами.  
— Спокойной ночи, Санджи.  
Нами ушла, не дожидаясь от него ответа.

_Рёбра у Санджи болели нещадно, мешая глубоко дышать. Очень хотелось курить, но сигарет не было. Всё, что он мог сделать, это свернуться и беспомощно скулить, пока его никто не видит.  
Его опять заперли в этой чертовой тёмной комнате, только предварительно его ещё накачали какой-то дрянью — теперь такое чувство, как будто напился в дрова. Ичиджи, Ниджи и Йонджи избили его, прежде чем запереть. Он бы рассмеялся, наплевав на разбитые губы, если бы не было так плохо. Всё как в старые добрые времена: он в темнице, отвергнутый родным отцом и избитый братьями. Как будто не было этих тринадцати лет._

Санджи прокручивал это воспоминание в голове снова и снова, пока готовил ужин на камбузе: параллельно с восстановлением утраченных воспоминаний о его семье, медленно, но верно, возвращались и другие. Хотя они не были такими яркими, но Санджи был рад им. Теперь он помнил как готовить. По крайней мере он помнил часть этого.

Фраза «Как в старые добрые времена» беспокоила Санджи. Почему он думал так, лёжа в темной комнате, баюкая отбитые рёбра и мечтая хотя бы о единственной затяжке.  
Скорее всего, ответ крылся в тех глубинах его памяти, до которых ещё не добрался Ло, но остановиться и не думать об этом Санджи не мог. «Как в старые добрые времена» повторялось в его голове, как на заезженной пластинке.  
Он так задумался, что не заметил, как в камбуз кто-то вошёл, пока его не отвлёк от мыслей женский голос:  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Санджи? Я слышала, Траффи взялся за твой мозг.  
Робин села за стол, не дожидаясь приглашения. Санджи расцвёл и поставил перед женщиной чашку кофе с десертом раньше, чем успел подумать или ответить.  
— Благодарю, — сдержанно ответила Робин. — Так как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Теперь, когда знаю, что прекрасная леди волнуется обо мне, я чувствую себя просто великолепно! — восторженно прокричал в ответ Санджи.  
Робин тихо посмеялась.  
— Как ваши успехи? Вспомнил что-нибудь?  
Санджи сник.  
— В основном то, что не хотел бы помнить.  
— Я понимаю тебя. Я тоже помню многое, что предпочла бы забыть. Но мы не должны — это делает нас теми, кто мы есть.  
— Спасибо, Робин. Теперь мне и правда лучше.  
— И тебе, — Робин покачала в руке кружку с кофе.

Санджи пробыл в душе дольше, чем планировал. Он, где мог дотянуться, ощупывал и рассматривал в зеркале шрамы у себя на спине. Раньше он как-то не задумывался, откуда они взялись. Удивительно, о скольких вещах он не думал, пока оставался на Джерма, считал их само собой разумеющимися. Ещё совсем недавно он считал, что получил их на каком-нибудь задании. Его даже не смущала их форма. Шрамы были длинными и узкими и заходили на плечи — явный признак плети. Теперь он помнил, как получил их: прорычал в лицо отцу, что его команда — и в первую очередь капитан — вытащат его, если Санджи не прикончит свою дорогую семью раньше. Джадж был недоволен. Ещё бы, собственный сын позорит его своей слабостью, пугает жалкими пиратами.  
Санджи положил ладонь на шрамы на плече. По приказу отца его отстегали как какого-то раба, зарвавшегося слугу. Он усмехнулся. Только воспоминание о Рейджу в этот раз было ему утешеньем. Они говорили, пока Рейджу обрабатывала его раны: «Зачем ты опять сказал о них отцу? Забудь их». — «Не могу». — «Тогда притворись. Притворись, что их препараты подействовали». Он долго смотрел на неё, но потом просто покачал головой. «Ну и дурак!» — вместо прощания сказала Рейджу и быстро вышла.  
Голубая рубашка легла на плечи и скрыла под собой все шрамы. Жаль, что нельзя было так же легко спрятать прорехи, оставшиеся в памяти. Одно радовало в его новообретенных воспоминаниях: теперь он знал ясно и чётко, что никогда не был таким, как остальные Винсмоки.

С криком ужаса Санджи отпрыгнул от Ло. Тот смотрел на него испуганно. Санджи держался за голову и бился лбом об пол.  
— В чём дело, Черная нога-я?  
— Ужас. Мой самый страшный кошмар. Зачем, зачем!  
— Что? Ещё один кошмар?  
— Да! Я был на острове, где жили одни только мужики в платьях! И ни одной леди, понимаешь? Ни одной!  
У Ло вытянулось лицо. Понаблюдав некоторое время, как Санджи бьётся в истерике, он буркнул что-то подозрительно похожее на «дебил» и ушёл.  
Санджи не заметил его ухода. Он был слишком занят переживаниями по поводу своего пребывания на Камабакке. Хоть бы этот чёртов Маримо никогда об этом не узнал!  
Маримо?! Откуда взялось это слово? Это настолько ошеломило Санджи, что он забыл даже о мужиках в платьях. Если задуматься, Зоро и правда был похож на маримо. Санджи рассмеялся.  
Воспоминания о Камабакке были неприятными, он бы с радостью забыл многое из того, что там произошло с ним, но, с другой стороны, эти воспоминания повлекли за собой другие. Он теперь лучше помнил свою команду, себя и, что было особенно приятно, он вспомнил, что научился пользоваться Волей.

С этого дня дела с Ло пошли легче. Воспоминания полились рекой, разные: весёлые, пугающие, раздражающие, но таких давящих, как воспоминания о времени на Джерма, больше не было.  
Пока он не вспомнил детство. Должно быть, Джадж очень хотел, чтобы Санджи считал их своей семьёй, если так постарался заставить его забыть, как братья издевались над ним и избивали при любом удобном случае. И почти забыть маму. Санджи знал, что она мертва, но пережить её смерть снова оказалось очень больно.  
Утро ещё только-только начиналось. Солнце едва выглянуло из-за горизонта. Санджи меланхолично и непривычно медленно готовил. Вернувшиеся воспоминания и вернувшаяся жизнь требовали осмысления. Уже минут пять он мешал кофе в кофейнике, расфокусированно глядя на его поверхность. Санджи даже не заметил, что теперь он на камбузе не один, пока не услышал настойчивый кашель за спиной.  
— Нами-суаааан, — Санджи расплылся в идиотской улыбке. Заглушить пожар его страсти не смог даже ледяной взгляд Нами. — Чем я могу порадовать вас в такой ранний час?  
— Кофе.  
— Сию минуту, прекрасная меллорин!  
Казалось, и минуты не прошло, а кофе уже стоял на столе перед Нами.  
— Что разбудило вас в столь ранний час?  
— Погода меняется. — Нами молчала ещё какое-то время, изучая лицо Санджи. Взгляд её смягчился. — Ты вспомнил, Санджи-кун?  
— Да, Нами-сан. Не всё, но это уже не в состоянии исправить даже Ло.  
Нами кивнула, выпила кофе и ушла к себе. Санджи снова остался один, пусть и ненадолго.  
Вдохнув полной грудью, Санджи испытал Волю Наблюдения в действии: команда была погружена в сон, Нами в их с Робин каюте делала записи в судовом журнале; Робин тоже бодрствовала: она сидела на палубе рядом с Ло. Остальные крепко спали.  
На корабле всё было спокойно. И Санджи погрузился в этот покой всем телом. Он вернулся домой.


End file.
